


This worked out better than planned

by ALICERAINES



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Smutty, Sorry Not Sorry, there needs to be more maze runner smut so i made some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICERAINES/pseuds/ALICERAINES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Thominewt smut, let's just leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this worked out better than planned

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you like this one. I don't think it's very good, but who knows.

"Hey shuck face get over here" Newt called from the poorly built window in the homestead. "Give me a a second to rest a little, i just ran in the maze slinthead" Thomas barely called back in his scratchy, breathy voice.

He had just returned from running in the ever changing Maze with Minho. He was hot, sweaty, and i felt like collapsing, but he couldn't say he minded one bit. Running with Minho was the best part of his day, everyday.

He would always run a few steps behind Minho so he could admire the strong runners body. Minho looked like he had been BORN to run. The way he did it was so natural, like no work, but from the experience Thomas had just had, he new it was hard. And it made it even more fascinating to watch how little work Minho put in.

"Why don't you run along to your boyfriend shuck face ill do the maps today" Minho said with his signature smirk. His voice wasn't nearly as worn as Thomas', but still sounded tired. "For the last time Minho, he's not my boyfriend." For as much as the statement wasn't true, he wanted it to be.

Just like Minho, Newt was built strong, but still had a small feminine like body. He was so smooth and pale, like an angel itself. Newt acted feminine too, everyone called him 'The mother of the Glade', and Thomas finally understood why. And something about the way he talked, so different from everyone else, but so strong and thick, his voice so deep and sound. Thomas wanted him, and Minho, something about the Runners he thought.

"Fine Minho, just for that i will leave you to do the maps" Thomas said exasperated. Minho rolled his eyes and walked toward the runners room. Thomas didn't know what newt needed, and honestly didn't care, it was bloody Newt for crying out loud.

Thomas got there as soon as possible without making it seem like he was too eager. As soon as Thomas stepped into the homestead and closed the door, Newt ran down, grabbing Thomas' arm and pulled him upstairs, nearly knocking him over. " DEAR CHRIST NEWT WHAT IS GOING ON!" before Newt had a chance to answer him, Thomas was pushed into a room on a bed, Newt closed the door behind him and stood there, expressionless.

"What ever i did i didn't do, it was Minho, or Gally" Thomas' voice had come back, but it was shaky due to the fact that Newt nearly killed him, and probably will. "Shuck Tommy your not in trouble" Newt had a small smile on his face finally and was slowly walking toward Thomas, who was still in the position Newt had thrown him in. " I could never be mad at you" he giggled and turned the smile into a smirk.

Thomas was stunned, in awe, shock. But he still had no idea what was going on, like always. "Newt...Newt what are you doing". Thomas couldn't hide the fact that his face was red and his pants were tight. "Tommy i know you like me, why didn't you say anything, i thought i made it obvious i like you too". Newt had finally sat on the bed. he sat close to Thomas, nearly on him, using his hands he slowly started palming Thomas. slow and steady, swift, but hard movements. Thomas started bucking to match his hand.

Thomas couldn't only respond with a breathy moan. He looked at newt, and couldn't help himself anymore. Thomas had closed the space between them and kissed Newt, deepening it every couple seconds. Newt pushed Thomas down so he was lying on his back, they had both taken of their shirts and started to undo their pants. "Hhooomygod Newt i never thought this wold happen" those were the only words Thomas would be able to get out until this was all over, he could barely say those and it hadn't even started.

Newt was on Thomas, pressing all his weight on him "silly silly Thomas, you should know so much better that that" Thomas had never witnessed Newt this way, he didn't know that he even COULD be this way. He couldn't say he was complaining though. Newt moved all his weight to his groin and started grinding. This time hard and rough. Thomas had never been more turned on, well that he could remember. Newt, hot and sweaty, trying to quite his long and loud moans. After a few minutes of rough touching. Newt slowly kissed down Thomas chest, licking and sucking every inch of him. He moved lower, slowly licking above his waist line. "Newt, p-please stop t-teasing" Thomas could't handle it any more. Any longer and he'll come in his pants.

"Okay Tommy, only for you" His voice was deep and surprisingly steady, like he was used to this. Thomas has been seeing Newt with Minho the past couple of nights, but that's not the point. He winked and pulled Thomas' pants down around his thighs. He lightly licked the fabric of his underwear. Earning soft, shivered moans from his partner. All was going well...until Minho walked in.


	2. Just as if this couldn't get any better

Minho was standing there in the doorway, arms crossed while biting his lip. If Thomas wasn't mistaken, he would think Minho was turned on, and what happened next, proved him right.

"Either keep going or let me join." Newt in return also biting his lip grinning. And as if Minho had read his mind he started taking off his gear and clothes. "Tommy is this okay with you?" Nothing more than a moan could escape his mouth. "Not like i would give you a choice" Minho's voice was as sassy as ever, and still struggling with his pants "Aw shuck c'mon" Minho now frustrated with his pants cock blocking him. "Here,let me help" Newt stood and limped over to Minho. Bending on his knees and licking his lips while also struggling with the button. 

He finally unhooked them. Bringing the pants down enough to have access to the fabric to his underwear, and licked like he did Thomas. Minho leaned against the wall,arching in his back, exposing the muscles on his chest and stomach. He was leaning his head back, a long breathy moan escaped. Newt was kissing up his underwear, above the waist band, and brought his fingers to pull them down. Minho was relieved, the strain being to much to bear. All three moaned, Thomas sounded more like a squeaky toy though. As he watched Newt slowly intake Minho, and Minho's muscles stretch and bulge, he palmed himself, and silly him remembered there is a better way.

He also released himself and started stroking, focusing on newts smirk and Minho's moans. Newt blowing Minho was even better than Newt blowing him, or maybe even Minho blowing him. His stroke s got faster, Newt went deeper, and Minho moaned louder. Minho grabbed Newt's soft blonde hair and pulled it a little more, not so much that Newt would be uncomfortable, but enough that Minho felt the whole experience. Minho noticed Thomas working himself, and that's when he came, he saw Thomas sweaty, breathless, quietly moaning little nothing to himself as he watched. 

Minho turned his attention to the still smirking, cum covered Newt. Another moan escaped, but from neither of them. Thomas lay on his back still. Arms stretched above his head still trying to catch his breathe. "Well this certainly was fun" They all giggled, and Newt remarked "Maybe next time i can get something in return" Minho looked at Thomas, and Thomas nodded back. They threw Newt on the bed and both thanked him.


End file.
